


All About You

by noa_artist



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dianakko Week, F/F, Fluff and Angst, K-pop References, Parent Death, Past Lives, References to Depression, Song Lyrics, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: Akko's is Diana's soul mate, Every past life they lived with each other has ended in one tragedy or another.This life time, She plans to protect Akko in all cost





	1. A Different Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Another school year at Nova Luna academy has started, Diana thought that it's going to be yet another boring year like last year, but a new girl has moved into the school.  
An energetic and hyper Japanese girl named Akko, but whether Diana looked at this girl she felt butterflies in her stomach as if she saw her before.

Diana rushed on the vast and long mansion halls, she ran fast, but she was careful not to sleep on the black and white marvel floor. The statues on the left looked at her, judging her for breaking the rules and running on the halls.

The only light that showed her the way was the soft candle lights from the candles that hang on the ceiling of the halls, luckily Diana knew the way around, it was her own home after all.

Diana didn't care about breaking the rules tonight, she was in a hurry, to save her friend.

_To save her lover._

"Akko, please be safe," Diana begged. Finally, she reached a big. Fancy wooden door, she hurriedly opened it.

Diana entered a vast room, the walls were made from soft gold yellow marvels, and the floor she walked hurriedly on had a design Diana couldn't describe that was made from the same gold marvel, blue marvel and red marvel.

At the end of the room was Akko, she wore a beautiful pink dress, and her hair was down instead of the half ponytail she always wore, she looked gorgeous and breath-taking.

A man, which was terrible news, hugged her, he held a small knife, and he planned to stab her from behind.

Diana went closer to Akko from behind her, she wouldn't let this man killed the love of her life.

When she was close enough, Diana quickly pulled Akko from the man.

Akko looked at Diana in confusion, unaware of what's happening. The man looked at Diana in rage, but a new plan flashed inside his head.

Diana took Akko's hand, walking her out of danger, "Don't go alone, okay?" Diana whispered on the brunette ears.

They almost left the room when the man stabbed Diana to death.

* * *

Diana woke up, sitting up on her bed by reflex. She had this nightmare again; she didn't understand why she always dreamt about that.

She always dreamt about the brunette, happy or sad things.

She didn't know who the brunette was, she never knew anyone like this in her life in Britain. But when she thought about her, she felt a soft, warm feeling in her heart.

When she didn't dream about the brunette or her dying tragically,

She dreamt about them meeting outside, on a beautiful, peaceful forest where you could see fireflies flying, hear the soft wind hitting the huge thick trees surrounding them and feel the cold, wet grass on their feet.

They usually star gaze, they watched the moon, see the beautiful stars that were on the sky and share various things that happened to them throughout the day.

When she told her mom about it, she said that it could be a past life lover or her long lost soulmate. But Diana often shrugged it off, she was quite a skeptic about these things.

But she still searched for the brunette, to this day she always does. She would never admit it because it's silly to search for someone you barely know about but feel like you know everything about them.

After a few moments of dwelling inside her thoughts, she decided to fall asleep again, the second year of high school is starting tomorrow.

A new transfer student is moving into her class, her homeroom teacher asked Diana to help her and give the transfer student a tour.

Diana was the class president, so she agreed to her teacher request, she was also excited to meet a new friend. She wasn't that popular because she didn't know how to express her feelings right, and people often understood her in the wrong way.

That girl in their dreams seems to always understand her and always encourage her to do her best. She hoped that one day she could meet her.

With that thought inside her head, Diana fell asleep once again.

* * *

It was late at night, or early in the morning, which way you look at it. Akko sat down at her new desk on her new place in Britain.

She wrote down yet another letter for a girl she didn't know, but Akko always saw in her dreams, she was blonde, and some parts of her hair were coloured in soft, green tea colour.

Akko had two full boxes of letters she never sent to everyone. She didn't know everyone with the name Diana, who looked like that, but she couldn't help but write, sharing her feelings and daily activities.

Her mom encouraged her to write these letters, she said it's important to write your feelings down and she also said that it could help Akko to improve her grades and academic abilities.

Her mom told her that this girl she described could be her lost lover from her past life, Akko, of course, believed her immediately and it was her dream to find this girl and bring her all the letters she wrote to her.

She chuckled at herself "I sound like these heroines that come from J-drama! I just hope nothing cliché would happen tomorrow!!"

Akko finished her letter, smiling at how cute the message looked like, she turned off the lights and hopped to bed to go to sleep.

In one hour, she needs to be up for school, after all! She was so excited to go to Nova Luna academy, she felt that something unusual is going to happen to her.

* * *

Akko slapped herself mentally for sleeping in on her first day to school. She somehow managed to prepare for school in less than a minute and arriving at school a few minutes before her first period.

She went to her class, asking students for directions, luckily, she arrived one minute before the lesson start. Akko saw that most of the students if not all the students already come.

All the seats were taken instead of one between a girl with short blonde hair and glasses and girl with white, long hair that covers half of her eye, they sat on the last row of the classroom.

Akko sat there, showing them a cheerful grin, "Hi! I'm Atsuko Kagari, The new transfer student! But you can call me Akko!"

The blonde shuttered a hello, and the other ignored her, Akko felt a little bit stressed, it never happened to her that her cheerfulness wasn't welcomed.

But she decided to ramble anyway, perhaps they would warm up to her? The blonde who's her name was Lotte warmed up a bit to her, and the girl with the white hair tried to put a prank on her.

_Things seemed pretty well!_

The conversation was put into a stop when the homeroom teacher arrived, shushing everyone before moving into the main topic, which was Akko.

The teacher called Akko to stand beside her before starting her speech.

"As you all know, a new transfer student joined our class, please welcome a new mate in our class, Atsuko Kagari!" Akko bowed a bit before smiling at everyone.

"Hello, everyone! It's nice to meet you! Please call me Akko!!" All the students looked at her in curiosity, except one student, a blonde who looked outside through the window. Seeing her side profile made Akko heart to beat loudly.

Akko also felt as if she saw her before, perhaps she was the girl in her dreams?

That realization made Akko smile even more extensive, She couldn't wait to get to know the girl more.

The girl looked at her back, their eyes locked, and the whole world seems to stop moving around.

It felt like it was a scene from a J-drama, at least in Akko's mind.

Akko felt that her cheeks were hitting up. She went quickly to her place. Her eyes were so beautiful, they were blue like the skies above them, and the shine on her eyes remind her of the stars.

* * *

Diana couldn't focus at class at all, all she thought was about the transfer student, she despised how Akko made her feel, the sound of her voice was like music to her ears and the way she smiled made her heart to flutter.

She also looked undeniably similar to the girl she dreams about every night, Akko made her feel confused, and she despised feeling confused.

_Do I know her?_

The class was over, and the students chatted with Akko, trying to get to know her.

Diana felt raged for some reason, perhaps because she needs to show the girl around the school? That's sound logical enough.

Diana went towards the girl, "Come," She said towards her. The Japanese looked at her in confusion, a noticeable blush formed on her cheeks.

"I-I mean," Diana shuttered, she was terrible in speaking, blush also appeared on her cheeks.

"I need to show you around the school, so you won't get lost, so please come with me," Diana quickly recovered, acting composed and cool like she always does.

Akko nodded, apologizing to all her classmates, "I'll talk with y' all later!" Akko chirped standing from her seat and walking towards Diana before tripping all over herself.

Diana reacted quickly, catching the other in time before she would fall all over her face. They stayed like that for a few moments that felt like forever, when she realized what they were doing, Diana quickly let go of Akko, her whole face is flushed with red.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked the other, to be honest, she felt quite worried over the clumsy girl.

"You're so clumsy, as excepted Akko," She talked without really thinking about it.

"Ya! Don't talk like you know me!" Akko pouted, she looked like a cute puppy in Diana's eyes.

_Did I? Oh gosh, what was I saying..._

"Anyways, let's start our tour," Diana moved the topic into something else, she hoped this would be her last interaction with the brunette, but deep down she hoped they could be good friends.

"Yeah! Yeah! All you do is going straight into business! I don't even know your name! What's your favourite colour? What's your favourite food and drink!" Akko rambled, which Diana found quite cute, but she didn't understand how the Japanese could know her demeanour but not basic knowledge about her.

"My name is Diana, my favourite colour is blue, I don't have a favourite food, but I like tea, especially Earl Grey. Can we finally start the tour?" Diana started walking out of the classroom, hiding a smile from the brunette.

The brunette followed Diana, whispering inside her ears: "Don't trap yourself in a strong image, sometimes you can take out your soft face that you've hidden away,"

_Ugh, why did she have to see me smile? _


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana thought about the other more frequently, she had more vivid dreams about her too.  
She decided to research about her dreams, soulmates and all that in between.  
Then she remembers something important.  
Meanwhile, Akko asks Diana to tutor her because Akko is not doing well in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you would enjoy! ^////^

Diana sighed, walking outside in town, the houses were small yet colourful, each of them had small brown windows that on them were colourful, pretty flowers. All the town streets were full of beautiful flowers that the city took care of.

It was at night, and Diana walked around only with the full moonlight and a candle in her hand. She only wore a thin pyjama, a white dress that her servants sewed her that barely kept her safe from the cold.

Diana liked it, though, she needed to be alone to think, and the night was the only time she could do so. She lost her mother just last week to a sickness that was unknown to her. The scar was new to her, losing her mother, and it hurt a lot.

Her servant pitied her, her family members said things that she knows mean nothing. She couldn't stand it.

_So she ran away from home._

She sat on the edge of the fountain, she felt tears forming at her beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

She set a prayer to her mother, to help her go through, so her feelings won't control her once she would take over her family legacy.

A girl, around her age, sat beside her, holding her hand. She had a long, straight brown hair that was up to half ponytail.

"You seem lonely," She said, she had sympathy towards Diana. Nobody felt sympathy towards her, except her mother.

Diana looked at her in curiosity, the girl shone brightly under the moonlight. She seemed lost in that light.

"I am lonely, I just lost my mother," Diana didn't know why she told this stranger about it, perhaps because her mother told her to talk and befriend kids on her age, so she won't depend on her mother so much.

"You don't have to be lonely, Let's become friends!" The brunette looked at Diana with an eye smile that seems so bright it could light the entire town. She squeezed the blonde hand for reassurances.

Diana started to cry from that, she didn't know why she started crying like a baby. She felt like a mess, Cavendish doesn't cry, but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh my god, did I make you cry? I'm sorry I didn't-" Diana shushed her, putting her pale finger on the brown eyes girl's lips.

She wrapped her arms around Diana, letting the blonde to cry on her shoulder.

When she finished crying, her candle was already turned off, the only light they had was the full moon that shone brightly above them.

They stayed hugged for quite a while, perhaps because both of them were cold and it warmed them just a little.

"I'm Atsuko Kagari! But you can call me Akko! What's your name?" Akko asked the blonde cheerfully.

_"Diana, Diana Cavendish,"_

* * *

Diana woke up again, having yet another vivid dream about Akko. She woke up with tears on her cheeks.

It couldn't be a pure coincidence that there's also Akko in real life and in this dream, and she also lost her mom at the same age she saw herself and Akko in the dream.

Diana didn't want to forget this dream, so she wrote it down on a note app on her phone, like the other dreams she had recently about them together.

"I should research about it, about soulmates…" Diana thought to herself, she wanted to solve this mystery, for her own sake.

Diana suddenly heard her phone ringing softly, meaning that she got a message.

_"Who send messages at this hour…?"_

Diana opened her phone, seeing a message from a certain brunette.

"Awake?"

Diana rolled her eyes, she wasn't surprised. It fitted the brunette. She knew her for like a week, but she somehow knew that it suits her.

Akko, for some reason, was really stubborn about getting her phone number after the tour Diana did to her.

"I'm awake now," Diana sent the message to Akko,

"Oops, did I wake you up? I'm sorry… I just had a strange dream, and IDK, I felt about talking about it with you!" Diana bit her lips, why did she feel sad for hurting the brunette?

"No. Don't apologize. I also had a strange dream, what was your dream about?" Diana waited for Akko to reply, for ten minutes or less.

"She probably fell asleep…" Diana mumbled to herself until she got a notification.

"You were there, crying for some reason under the moonlight and I tried to comfort you?? I don't quite remember… I just remember feeling sad to see you in pain and wanting to cheer you up!!" Diana chuckled quietly to herself.

It might seem that Akko is impulsive and reckless from the first sight, but she's thoughtful, and she cares about her friends dearly.

"I had the same dream, although I remember it in more details," Diana messaged Akko back, a smile formed on her lips, she felt excited to see how Akko would react.

"Ya! Diana! Tell me please ENJVNERV"

_Did she… smashed the keyboard?_

"No, go to bed there's school tomorrow!" Diana replied before closing her phone, going to sleep with a smile on her face.

She would research about soulmates tomorrow.

* * *

"I cAn'T gO tO SlEeP kNoWiNg ThAt YoU KnOw AbOuT My dReAm!!1111"

"DIANA PLEASE STOP IGNORING ME!!ERNKVELRVNLERNVKLE"

"why r u so cold:("

Akko gave up SMSing Diana after that, she needs to bring Diana the letter she wrote to her, but Akko felt embarrassed doing it.

What if Diana wouldn't like it? She would think it's too weird?

It felt to her as if she's bringing her endless love letters, although Akko knew that sincerely, Diana would appreciate these letters, thinking that they're cute.

"Yush, I'll bring Diana these letters tomorrow!!" She thought to herself.

* * *

The next day, Diana explored the library, taking every spirituality book she could find around, she needed to know what to do so the blonde could find answers of who she is and who Akko is for her.

She went to the librarian with a vast book pile in her small, pale hands.

"I would like to borrow these books!" She said, putting the books on the counter, searching for her library card.

You were only allowed two books a week, but because she was Diana Cavendish, the top student, the librarian permitted her to take as many books as she needs as long as she returns them in time.

The librarian was shocked, not from the amount but from the topic.

"I didn't know you were interested in spirituality!" Diana brought the librarian her library card before shaking her head.

"I guess I am," She replied, she didn't know how to explain the reason why she borrowed the books.

She didn't know why she needed to research about her dreams, the blue-eyed girl just felt that she have to know about it.

After a minute, the librarian was finished with scanning all the books barcodes. Diana thanked her before taking the books outside the library towards the classroom.

"Hi Diana, do you need help with these?" A certain brunette she didn't saw this morning asked the other.

Before waiting for an answer. Akko took half the pile of her books and helped her carrying them into class.

"Didn't know that you're interested in spirituality! You could ask me about it, I'm a Japanese after all!" Diana blushed, she felt embarrassed that Akko thought that she's interested in that. Didn't she know that she's a sceptic?

"I-I'm not!! A-Anyways, why weren't you at today's morning classes?" Diana shuttered again, why couldn't she speak calmly with the short girl?

"Ah… The teachers called me and my mom for a conversation… They said that I don't do well in school and they asked me to find a tutor…" Akko pouted, Diana never saw the other so upset, even when she fell a lot or got bad grades on quizzes. She always saw the other smiling brightly and trying her best. Diana didn't like to see her in a sour mood, and she wanted to help her.

"I'll tutor you if you want. In return, you could help me with my research about spirituality," Diana asked the other calmly, she was the top student in her grade. She didn't mind helping the other, she hoped her help would cheer the Japanese up.

"I would love that Diana!! Thank you so much!!" Akko smiled bright, literally jumping up and down like an adorable bunny.

Diana chuckled quietly, nobody was that happy that Diana tutored them.

"Your laugh is pretty, please laugh more!" Akko exclaimed before she put her books down on Diana's desk.

Diana blushed, hiding her cheeks with one hand. Akko would be the death of her, Diana knew it.

* * *

Akko went to sit with her friends, humming in happiness that Diana would tutor her.

"How was your meeting with the teachers?" Lotte asked the brunette.

"Awful, but Diana would tutor me!" Akko said with a bright smile, a soft pink blush formed on her cheeks.

"Oh, so that's why you seem so happy, you got a date with your crush!" Sucy teased Akko, smirking.

"No, she's not! We're just friends!!" Akko denied, her blush turned into a deeper red colour.

"Lies, ever since you arrived, every time you meet both of you turn into a blushing mess and a cheesy scene that only happens in K-drama happens!" Amanda turned her sit around, facing the squad.

"That's not true! It happens in J-drama too!!" Akko felt defeated, she did have a crush on the blonde ever since she saw her.

No, even before that, but seeing her in real life made her feeling it more vividly.

Lotte fangirled on the inside as she thought about the blonde and the brunette together.

"What should I do?" Akko asked her friends in helplessness.

"You should get to know her, nobody except Barbara and Hannah knows about Diana a lot," Amanda suggested to the other.

"And then confess to her, and if she refuses, bring her love potion kehehe!" Sucy smirked to herself and Akko violently shook her head.

"NO POTIONS!!" Akko exclaimed loudly. Her classmates looked at the squad in curiosity, and Akko felt her ears hitting up from embarrassment.

"Also, you should message her to decide the time for your "Study date"," Amanda said, teasing her new friend.

Akko groaned before taking her phone out, messaging the blonde.

"Hi, when would you like to meet?"

Diana replied quickly to her surprise, Akko thought that she's focused on reading her book.

"Anytime you're free today,"

Akko's heartbeat loudly inside her chest, she hoped her friends didn't notice how fluttered Akko felt at this moment.

"After school then!" - "It's a date."

_Ah, why did she say that?_

Akko was looking forward to their date.


	3. Protecting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana meet in Akko's house to study.  
Their study session then turns into a drama marathon and constant rambling about Chariot.  
Diana also learn who she was at her past life and what's her goal at this life.
> 
> Also, the lyrics in italic are from OST on the drama called Poem Titled You/All About You  
pfft, yeah I stoled the song title for the fanfic title for an unknown reason haha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I love Hotel Del Luna!  
The lead couple reminds me of Chariox so much so I used them as actors for the drama!~  
I just watched the 11th episode and I cried like a baby, I must protect my baby IU.

_Since when I saw you_

_ Did you feel it was fate?_

"Even if…" Croix started, looking at Chariot in the eyes, the tree, that symbolized her and her soul began to bloom, the whole tree was full of beautiful blue flowers.

_Like the stars in the night sky were shining_

_ You've been around for a long time_

"I go berserk, do crazy things, and vanish one day." Croix tried her best to stay calm, but tears started to form in her eyes.

"Please stay by my side." Chariot looked at her warmly, with determination in her eyes.

_Every time I think of a poem called 'you'_

_ I want to memorize it so I can remember you_

"No." She went closer to the violet-haired girl. "I won't let you vanish," Chariot touched Croix cheek, patting it softly.

_When the sad night comes, I'll protect you_

_ Can you hear my heart?_

"Trust me." Chariot hugged Croix. The tree bloomed, even more, petals flying in the scene.

_Don't forget it_

* * *

Akko started crying like a baby, the 10th episode of Hotel Del Luna was an emotional ride. Chariot was a great actress, and she played her role perfectly,

"What an emotional scene, I love Chariox so much.." Akko mumbled to herself. Hotel Del Luna was the most popular drama right now and for a good reason.

_The plot was just sooo good._

"Akko? Why are you crying? …. Oh…. A drama…" She heard a certain blonde behind her. She turned to the blonde with glistening tears in her eyes.

"It's not just a drama. It's a drama that Chariot is acting on! Also, it's the best drama this season!!" Akko protested, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"Oh? You're a fan of Chariot?" Diana asked, raising her eyebrow. She would never admit that she likes Chariot too, she doesn't have time to watch dramas recently though.

"Of course! She's the best actress in the world, in my opinion!!" Akko said excitedly.

"Anyways, this drama called Hotel Del Luna, and you should watch it! It's thrilling, creepy, sad, funny, and everything I even need and breathe!" Akko rambled on and on about the drama, Diana wasn't annoyed though, she loved to hear about what makes the brunette happy.

"Anyways, before you ramble all day about your favourite drama and actress, let's go to study. Exams are coming up," Diana got straight into the business like she's always doing.

Akko nodded. She was unsatisfied because she didn't like to study.

"Alright, after that we're doing Hotel Del Luna marathon because I don't trust you that you watch it alone at home," - "Deal."

Akko and Diana walked together through England streets towards Akko's house. The roads remind her of the streets that were on her dream long ago, just a bit more modern.

Akko reached for Diana's hand, intertwining her fingers with the blondes.

This gentle movement triggered a memory that never happened to her, but it was so vivid it had to be her own.

The two, walking together hand in hand at the same street at night. The breeze was cold, and it made both the brunette hair and her own hair scattered all around the air.

But the blonde was happy, holding hands with the love of her life. More delighted than she ever felt in her life.

The moon was full, and it shined clearly above them, the stars were clear to see too, she saw so many stars that night, but the brightest star was just beside her.

"Thank you for seeing me today too. I know that you're busy recently," Akko thanked the other wholeheartedly. Diana shrugged it off. She would do everything for the shorter girl.

The girls reached Diana mansion, and they got separated with a small hug that felt like it was going through forever.

Soon enough, Diana was not in front of a big mansion, but in front of Akko's house in real life. That memory made her believe that all she saw was real and that Akko is really her past life lover.

_Her soulmate._

_And she died for her soulmate._

"Let's go inside!" Akko said cheerfully, Diana nodded in return, blushing to herself.

* * *

"I'm home!" Akko thundered for her mother to hear.

"Welcome back!" Her mother replied with a bright smile, Diana realized where Akko got her sweetness and optimism from.

"Mom! Meet! This is my friend Diana! She would help me to study!" Akko said cheerfully. Diana said hello shyly towards Akko's mom.

"Ah! There's no need to be shy! Thank you for helping her, she might be a bit lazy, but she's a good kid at heart!" Her mom thanked Diana, making her blush.

"Ya! Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Akko shouted, feeling embarrassed that her mother called her lazy in front of her crush.

Diana laughed at Akko's reaction; _this girl was so cute sometimes._

"You are lazy! But I'll do my best to help you," Diana smiled at Akko, which made Akko to smiled even brighter at her.

"Ah! Your smile is so pretty!" Akko complimented the blue-eyed girl. Diana's cheeked turned red from the compliment among with her ears that luckily were hidden by her hair.

Akko's mom left them alone for privacy, and Diana got straight to business.

She took out a book pile that was bigger than Akko's problems and Diana's combined.

"Please kill me," Akko muttered to herself, she won't finish it alive.

"If you died, I would be unfortunate," Diana said seriously, thinking of words to encourage the girl.

"Besides, we won't study all these books fully, so don't worry,"

They studied for a few hours until Diana saw that Akko almost napping on her math books.

"Alright, we're finished for today," Diana said to the brunette softly.

"Ugh, finally," The brunette mumbled, she hated to study. Her attention span was also terrible, and numbers made her feel sick.

"Anyways, what was the drama you wanted to watch?" Diana asked the other curiously.

"Hotel Del Luna!!" Akko said excitedly, her energy is finally back to her.

Akko then started dashing towards her room, returning with three or four boxes.

"Before we'll start watching, this is for you!" Akko said cheerfully, bringing Diana the boxes. Diana looked at them in curiosity.

"Thank you, Akko," She felt a warm feeling inside just looking at these boxes, she deep down knew it was something important.

Akko chuckled nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Don't thank me until you'll open every single box up!" Akko then connected her phone to her TV, putting Hotel Del Luna first episode on.

They laughed, smiled and cried throughout the entire series, but Akko personal favourite moments where scary scenes would happen, and Diana would put her face on Akko's arm and lean closer to her in fear.

Akko would pat her back and reassure her that it's just a series for fun and entertainment.

"Oh! Here's my favourite scene!!" Akko shouted at the end of the fourth episode.

Chariot got closer to the guest at room 13, doing as her coworkers told her, not knowing that it was all a prank to get her traumatized and out of the hotel.

The ghost at room 13 hated humans and hearing human's breathing would make her irritated.

_In the passing season my heart_

_ I know it doesn't change_

Before Chariot could get closer towards the closet that was in the middle of the room, Croix arrived in time to protect her.

_ Just the way you look at me_

_ I think you have the whole world_

Even though it was her own idea to send Chariot there, she regretted of trying to push her away just because she knew too much about her.

_Every time I think of a poem called 'you'_

_ I want to memorize it so I can remember you_

Croix hugged the red-haired woman, turning her away from the ghost that tried to creep outside from the closet.

_When the sad night comes, I'll protect you_

_ Can you hear my heart?_

"Don't let her hear your breathing," Croix put her hands-on Chariot ears. Chariot ears were soft.

_Don't forget it_

_ Even when the day comes when the flowers bloom and fall _

"Don't listen" She slowly leaned in before kissing the girl in front of her, trying to make her forget about the creepy girl that's gradually coming out of the closet.

_Just remember about this one_

_ My heart to you_

_ Someday we'll be_

_ It may be a long way off_

_ I could wait if I were you_

_ I'll be standing here in time_

_ Don't be hesitated_

_ When that time comes_

The girl's cried together at the scene, it was so heartwarming and beautiful. Diana could understand why Akko loved this drama so much, it was a fantastic drama.

They managed to watch all the episodes until episode 10 in one sit.

It was late when they finished, so Akko walked Diana home. Diana protested to go to her house so she could think about the events alone.

To analyze her memory and to open what Akko brought her as a gift.

"Thank you for today Akko," Diana thanked the other wholeheartedly, she was happy to know a person like Akko.

"I had fun too! Let's meet next Saturday for the 11th episode, okay?" Akko put out her pinky for a pinky promise, Diana put her pinky around the brunette small pinky.

"I promise," Diana and Akko arrived safely at Diana's house, that's when Akko returned to her own home.

Diana hurried to her room, she looked forward to opening Akko's gift.


	4. Understanding you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana learn more about Akko through reading the letters Akko wrote for her for the past decade.  
Diana decided to protect Akko and to live happily with her this life no matter what.  
Akko gets to know a particular rich which Diana despised after him sabotaging her test after she refused to his confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some drama starts to happen~ <3  
Thank you for the support of my fanfic! I'm having fun writing it!!~

Diana opened the first box Akko brought her. Letters were tidily packed on the box, Diana could see from each date every note was written.

On each letter, her name was written in beautiful calligraphy. Diana was written on a different colour on each letter, to fit a particular theme Akko was trying to portray.

"Akko is very creative…" Diana thought to herself, she always felt the girl was rather messy, but the letters showed a creative and artistic side of Akko.

Diana took the earliest letter, a letter that was written 10 years ago. She opened it, the writing was childish and messy, and the grammar was so wrong it made Diana giggle.

_She liked it._

_To Diana,_

_I don't know who you are, but I dream about you every night. My mom suggested that I'll write a letter for you, saying that you might be my soulmate!_

_ Of course, I believed her immediately!_

_But to be honest I was entirely lost in what to write to someone I don't know, my mom decided that I should talk about myself, who I am, what I like…_

_ well, my name is Atsuko Kagari, but my friends call me Akko because Atsuko is too long for them to pronounce._

_I'm a six years old girl, and I live in Japan, I don't know English so I'm using Google Translate and I'm doing my best to copy the letters from there!_

_ I like my friends, plum, Shiny Chariot (The best actress in the world!!)…_

_ I also like you too! You look so cute in my dreams even though I never saw you in real life!_

_It's my dream to meet you, and also become an actress like Chariot! My mom promised she would sign me to acting classes! I'm so excited!_

_I'll write to you tomorrow!_

_Akko <3_

Tears of joy appeared on Diana's eyes, this girl was so cute and innocent. Diana 10 years ago studied all the time after her mother's death so she would take over her family hospital when she would turn 18.

She would never let her aunt be the hospital manager for long.

Diana continued to read Akko's letter, where she talked about her daily life. Her friends, school, acting.

Her English improved with every letter she wrote; the decoration also became more elegant and mature as she has grown.

Diana was touched, it felt as if Akko was improving for her own sake. There was suddenly a jump of the dates between the letters. Her last letter she wrote when she was 11 and then there was a jump of a year.

The next letter looked dull, with barely any decoration in it. Diana's heart ached for some reason.

Diana opened the letter, she needed to know what happened.

_Hi Diana,_

_Sorry for not writing for a long time, stuff… had happened._

_ Last year I lost my dad, and things were quite difficult for me emotionally. It felt like I was alone, and nobody really understood my pain._

_My studied dropped too, I just couldn't bring myself to study. I also quitted acting, although I was having few cameos as a child actress on J-dramas, I didn't enjoy acting anymore._

_ I'm now fine, the pain grew numb, and slowly but surely, I had more energy to do things I love!_

_And studying…._

_My mom said that's studying is vital if I wanna have a bright future, but I just wanna have fun! :(_

_Anyways, I felt that you should know! I'm also back to writing more letters! Because it's something I really like to do!_

_Akko! <3_

Diana's heart ached from reading this letter, she cared a lot about the other. In strangers eyes, it seemed that they just met.

But they have a history of a lifetime together.

Another memory triggered by reading the story. Diana went to see Akko on the fountain they first met, which became their meeting spot.

They were both 12 at that time, Diana caught Akko staring at the moon with a longing expression.

Diana knew that the other is trying her best not to cry and to let her mask crumble. The blonde knew that expression so well, your shoulders become tense and you often blink so that the tears won't escape.

"Don't hold it in," Diana said coldly, she didn't know how to express her feelings, her concern over the other.

She never had a friend around the same age as her, She was studying most of the time to become the next heiress of the Cavendish family.

"I'm sorry," Akko said, looking at Diana in an expression the blonde couldn't understand well.

"Why are you sorry?" Diana asked puzzled.

"For not telling you, my dad died last year. I couldn't bring myself to tell you about that sad part of myself because I didn't want to upset you," Akko's shoulder became less tense, and slowly she broke down in front of the blue-eyed girl.

"You, holding your pain inside upsets me more," Diana sat next to the other, leaning closer to her.

"Don't trap yourself in a strong image, sometimes you can take out your soft face that you've hidden away," Diana said a quote to Akko, a quote she heard long ago from her rested mother.

Akko hugged Diana tightly before crying in the taller girl's shoulder.

* * *

Diana realised where Akko got her quote, she told her when they first met, it's a quote she said lives away.

Diana swears to herself that she would always protect Akko, make her happy, and she would never let her be sad like what happened in their past life.

She would never let her be sad like how she was four-five years ago.

This life, both of them would be happy together, and it won't end in tragedy like what happened back then.

Diana continued to read the letters Akko wrote to her, the letters talked about Akko's life and feelings.

She talked about wanting to try and become an actress again but feeling too scared to do so, The Japanese said that she's scared that she forgot how to act, The brunette also said that she's worried from how harsh the acting industry is in Japan.

Then she reached the last letter, which was written a few days before the first day in school.

_Dear Diana,_

_I'm finally moving to Britain to learn in Nova Luna academy! I'm so excited!!_

_ I think Chariot study there?_

_ I'm so excited to go there and be closer to where you are! To find you and bring you all these letters!_

_Just please don't think it's like a cheesy moment from dramas, I'm already embarrassed enough!_

_ I have no idea how I got in, I worked hard, and I proved myself that I'm worthy enough to be at the academy!_

_Hopefully, we would meet soon,_

_ Akko<3_

Diana's cheeks heated up. It felt like a cheesy plot and scene that could only happen in dramas.

But it was in real life and… _gosh, they were the lead couple of it._

Diana smiled to herself, they finally meet after a long decade of trying to find each other.

Diana swears to herself that she won't fuck things up this life and both of them would be together forever.

"Oh wait… I need to confess to her before everything like this would happen…" Diana thought to herself, feeling embarrassed that she didn't know sooner.

_Diana was too embarrassed to confess, though._

"Diana! How was your tutoring session with Akko?" Barbara asked her when she arrived at school.

"Yeah! Was it difficult?" Hannah joined in the conversation. Diana shook her head.

"It was pleasant, although we stopped after few hours and we watched Hotel Del Luna in a marathon," Diana explained, Barbara and Hannah looked at her with dazzling eyes.

Diana forgot that they were also huge fans of this series, was she sleeping on it for too long?

"OMG, Diana! I thought you didn't want to watch this drama!! How was it?" Hannah asked Diana, trying her best not to scream in excitement.

"What was your favourite scene? Mine is probably the scene at the last episode where the hotel barman told Croix that he took care of that guest wish by shipping Chariot and his granddaughter together and Croix looked like she's ready to kill that barman even though all of them are ghosts!" Barbara rambled, and Hannah shook her head violently.

"No!! The best scene of a ghost wanting Chariot was probably when that bride passed out, and Chariot carried her in her arms to the bride's room, and Croix said while being extremely jealous that Chariot wanted to carry her with that thing that carries cabbages instead of carrying her with her arms!" Hannah said, trying her best not to laugh by remembering that scene.

"What about that scene when Chariot took Croix to the sea, and then suddenly Chariot ex-girlfriend popped out of nowhere. Croix was angry and drowned her in the water with her magic because she was an enemy in the past who hurt her best friend?" - "Oh!! And then Croix told Chariot to save her after disappearing with the ex's purse!" Barbara and Hannah got into a conversation over Hotel Del Luna, Diana could barely enter a word to that conversation, so she decided to leave them be and search for Akko.

She saw her on the hallway where their classroom was, She saw Akko talking with a guy and her friend's group, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Constans and Jasminka looking at them in disgust.

The guy tried to get to know Akko, Diana wouldn't mind if it were any regular guy at school, but it was Andrew Hanbridge.

She looked at them in frustration, how dare he try to get closer to Akko?

"Cavendish! You seem disgusted too!" Amanda smirked at the blonde, she huffed at the other before getting closer to the squad.

"How dare he?!" She let her true feelings to show, did he try to hurt her again?

"He's trying to hurt you in every way he can because you're the first girl who refused to his confession," Sucy said, even she seemed quite disgusted also though the whole situation looked fun for her.

"Not surprised though, he's a male," Amanda shrugged, the ginger really despised dudes, for a good reason.

dudes were idiots.

"You should warn her before something bad would happen," Diana looked at Akko, she seemed clueless at the male intentions. Diana nodded before walking towards her soulmate.

"Hello Akko, Hello Andrew, I'm sorry to break your conversation but the principal called Akko over," Diana said calmly, it was a white lie, but she would do anything to get Akko out of here.

"Oh man… Did I get into trouble again? I'll see you later, Andrew! It's nice to meet you!" Akko chirped.

_Oh gosh… I need to tell her about this douche quickly…_

Diana took Akko's hand in her own, and she walked away from him as soon as possible.

Akko's friends brought their thumbs up before going inside their class.

"Do you know what's the principal wants from me?" Akko asked Diana in fear, she was terrified of that tiny woman.

"It was a lie Akko, to get you away from him, this man Is a douche, and he often hurts a woman. You should watch out of him," Akko looked at Diana in disbelief, she couldn't believe this man was bad. He was really nice to her when they chatted right now. She wanted to know him more because he reminded her a bit of Diana too.

"I'm sorry Diana, I'm afraid I won't be able to do it," She bowed her head a bit to the blonde before she went to class.

Diana felt like she's losing her temper, _why Akko couldn't listen to her warning?_

"I guess I need to tell her what Andrew did to me…" She mumbled to herself before getting into class as well.


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana didn't talk with Akko the whole day, which confused the brunette.  
She asks Andrew about it, and Andrew tells her about their past and his wish to make up with Diana again. Akko decides to help him.  
Diana wonders at the street at night alone, trying to understand her feelings and to put closure to them.  
She meets an unexpected couple there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner, the cleaner was in my room and things were kinda epic haha

Akko smashed her head on the lunch table, feeling completely helpless and upset.

"Aish, why doesn't she talk to me?" She thought to herself, her head is still on the table.

"Akko, is something wrong?" Lotte asked in worry, getting a loud groan in return.

"Her girlfriend ignored her the entire day," Amanda shrugged as she explained. Every time Akko tried to talk to her, she got dismissed by the other or straight up ignored by Diana.

Jasminka brought Akko a candy in an attempt to cheer her up, Akko thanked her before eating it, having a cute pout over her face as she chewed it.

"Why is she ignoring me?" Akko shouted in desperation, she thought she got along well, but things fucked up today.

"Because you're befriending Andrew, Diana doesn't like the guy because he was a complete douche to her last year! I personally don't like him too because he's aristocrat snob," Amanda explained to the clueless Japanese.

"None of us likes him," Sucy added to Amanda's explanation, they wished Akko wouldn't befriend him, but it was her own choice, and they can't decide on her life.

"He sounded a bit like a douche at first, but as our conversation progressed he was charming," Akko explained, the dude didn't know how to act with people, but she knew a certain blonde who was the same.

"If any red flag would happen, I would leave him right away!" Akko exclaimed, feeling a bit better after talking with her friends about it. She decided to speak with Andrew about her issue with the blonde too.

To get more information about their sour past and why Diana despised him so much.

"You can befriend anyone, huh?" Amanda thought out loud.

"Of course!" The Japanese said with a cheeky smile on her face, it was her talent to befriend anyone, no matter what's their personality.

Akko was ignored by Diana on the lessons after lunch as well, it made the brunette heart to hurt severely, but she would bring the blonde the space she needs.

On the next break, she went to Andrew to ask him about what happened to him with Diana.

"Hi, Andrew! Can we talk?" She asked the male, Andrew nodded in return, although she could see that he was a bit nervous.

Perhaps because all the students in the halls looked at them in shock and curiosity.

They walked through the school halls as Akko thought about the words she wanted to say, "Diana didn't talk with me the entire day, I think she's upset that we're getting to know each other… Do you know why?" Akko was upset about it.

The male sighed, looking at the Japanese in regret as he took his time to explain the situation.

"Last year I was very mean, I was a douche playboy, I'm rich, so I thought that I could do whatever I want. Dating with many girls and breaking their hearts was my way to cope with the pain I felt." Andrew looked away, he stared at the music room they passed as he talked.

"You see, I always wanted to be a pianist, but my father made it clear that I would take over his company when I graduate school.

He also said that playing the piano is a distraction from my studies. So, of course, I was upset about it! Because boys can't cry and show their emotions without the public judging them, I let my anger out on girls." He sighs again before proceeding with his story, Akko could tell that he regretted his actions, although it was unforgivable, and she understands why her friends didn't forgive him.

_She felt sympathy towards him._

"At one point, I confessed to Diana, she refused to me straight away. The first girl who ever refused to me. It made me feel so frustrated, I didn't understand why she refused to me.

now I know why though…" Andrew realised when Akko moved into the school that the blonde was into particular Japanese.

"I was so angry at her, that at the next test we had, I used every resource I had, and I sabotaged her test, she failed the test. I ran away from this crime unharmed, but It made me feel regret. That's when I started to change and to stop being that person again." His shoulder tensed; it was his regret. But his biggest regret was that he never apologised to her from fear.

"Did you ask for forgiveness? I'm sure Diana would forgive! She's very kind on the inside!" Akko said optimistically, putting her small hand on Andrew strong build shoulder.

"No, I'm too scared to apologise to her," He confessed the truth to the Japanese, looking at her when he finished talking.

"I'll help you!" Akko said optimistically, she was sure they would make up if Andrew would apologise and things would be Okie Dokie again.

"You would?" Andrew asked in surprise, Akko nodded. Andrew smiled a bit at her, he was relieved that she would help the raven-haired boy.

The bell rang, putting an end to their conversation. Akko walked to her class upstairs while Andrew walked to his course downstairs.

* * *

"Diana? Can we meet after school for tutoring?" Akko asked the other awkwardly, she felt so nervous around her because they didn't share a word today at all.

"I'm sorry Akko, I have some business to attend today. We could meet tomorrow?" Diana requested, Akko could tell that she was lying, Diana was a terrible liar. But she nodded anyway.

Akko walked helplessly to her sit if only Diana could be honest with her feelings that she was upset with Akko. The honey brown-eyed girl could only be patient with her English friend and hoped that things would be okay between them.

The last class flew quickly and finally, Akko could walk home to finish this awful day up.

Her friends walked with her home and Akko took the chance to explain them Andrew's backstory so they could forgive him and release the grudge they held over him.

They said that they're willing to try to forgive him, but it would take time because he did some awful things they can't forgive easily.

Akko was happy they're willing to try.

* * *

Diana couldn't stop thinking about Akko's disappointed face. She was already at home after the school day, but she couldn't focus after disappointing Akko today.

She was frustrated at her that she was willing to befriending Andrew after her warning about him.

She didn't want to let her feelings out and make Akko hate her, so she avoided her the entire day. But it made her feel worse, and she didn't know how to deal with these feelings.

What happened to her with Andrew happened last year, and she could try and make things up with him. She was a coarse previous year as well.

But she still felt angry at what he did, he knew she needed good grades as much as he needed them.

She needs to take over the hospital her family owns.

Diana decided to go outside, to take a quick walk and think things through under the cold breeze.

She walked outside her apartment, and she started roaming in the town streets.

As she thought things through, she heard chuckles that came closer and closer towards the street she walked on at the moment.

"I miss your songs! You didn't release a song in 10 months at this point!" She heard a familiar feminine voice. Diana looked towards the couple that was far away in the street, holding hands and smiling as they chat.

The female who talked has recognisable red hair.

_Could it be? -_

"We're still working on our drama Chariot! I can't release a new song unless they're an OST for the drama and we already released all the OSTs!" the lilac hair girl replied, she seemed quite disappointed in Diana's eyes.

"Ah- I still remember the song that made you popular" - "Don't-" Chariot smirked and Croix looked at her in embarrassment, clearly don't want to remember this song.

"You wore these cute frilly dresses, looking like a cute princess. But your high note made you go viral!" Chariot stopped walking, pretending to hold a microphone and do that hand movement every singer who hits a high note do.

"Oh my, 1, 2 I'm in my dreaaaaaaaaa~" Croix put a hand on Chariot's mouth, clearly feeling embarrassed. Chariot started to laugh hysterically.

"I told you to stop mentioning it! My company told me to do a cute concept since it's more popular!" Croix blushed a deep shade of red.

"You were so talented when you were 14! No wonder you went viral!!" Chariot held Croix's hand in her own, this song was one of Chariot's favourite song of Croix.

After palette which always held a special place in her heart.

Diana watched them interacting for a while, they looked like close friends, and Diana was happy to see them interact like that without any camera or something at the sort.

The two after a while noticed that the blonde watched them, so they seemed a bit more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just seemed to be around by accident…" Diana apologised for a reason she didn't understand. She had all the rights to be at the street in every time she wants after all.

Diana then walked away in awkwardness.

She couldn't believe that she saw celebrities in the street, walking and laughing like that.

Although they were human just like her, it felt surreal for some reason.

If Akko were there, she would probably ask for their autograph or something like that…

_If Akko…_

Diana started to feel tears in her eyes as she thought about the tiny girl. She hurt her, and she doesn't know if things would be okay tomorrow.

She felt lost and confused, and she didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" She heard the red-hair woman asking her in worry, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Diana didn't understand why Chariot talked to her, wasn't she a celebrity?

"No… I hurt my best friend by ignoring her today…" She told the taller woman while still being in tears.

For an unknown reason, perhaps because she couldn't talk about it with anyone. She told everything that happened to her today.

Chariot thought for a moment, putting her hand on her chin and looking at the sky above them.

"You should talk with her about how you feel, if she's a good friend, she would understand," Diana knew that but she was terrified of doing it, she never put her heart on her sleeves.

"If she doesn't understand, feel free to kick her ass," Croix smirked, getting an angry glare from Chariot.

"Croix!! Don't listen to her, she's joking!!" Diana laughed from their interaction.

"No, you're right, she would understand. Akko was never the kind of person to hold a grudge over someone," The two smiled at her gently.

"So there you have your answer!" Diana nodded to the red-haired woman words. Chariot persona in real life was different from the persona she saw on TV. She was more mature and gentler.

"By the way, Akko is your biggest fan, so when she comes to your show, talk to her or something!" Diana told the two before she walked back home.

_Akko is going to be so happy when she would see Chariot for the first time._


	6. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko gets suddenly sick from all the drama that happened to her today, so she  
dwells in her past.  
Akko and Diana make up with each other on the next day at school. Diana feels that's  
something terrible is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got more complicated from this chapter, at least from writing aspect.  
I changed a lot from my plans because it didn't fit the characters thoughts, personality and mannerism.  
I also thought I uploaded it but my computer is trash and it suddenly crashed.  
Please forgive me

Akko was lying in her bed, another cough escaped from her rosy lips. Always when she got upset and depressed over something, she fell under the weather. As if her body acted on the same way her mind worked.

She tried to sleep, but her mind wandered to dark places. People might think that she's an optimistic, irresponsible girl. But the truth was that it was just an act that her friends and people she cares about won't worry.

She is an actress, so playing pretend was something the brunette was an expert.

Since her father's death, she didn't know how to come back to normal, her life felt empty, and she slowly stopped enjoying things she used to.

Her studies dropped due to her sour mood too, but her teachers and friend simply thought that she's lazy or a fool because they couldn't tell something was off about her.

She started to feel happy when she began to hang out with the golden-haired girl, but that joy came to an end when the blonde started to ignore her.

Akko felt that her world crashed down, she told her friends that it might be over tomorrow and that she would do whatever she can to fix it. But… she didn't believe it herself.

Although the English girl didn't seem mad specifically at her, she felt that their relationship won't be the same.

Akko groaned, she couldn't sleep, and lying down without doing anything just made her head to go bizarre.

She stood up, going to the window that was next to her desk. She sat on her desk chair, and she looked outside at the sky above her.

She was lost at the beautiful, bright stars and the half-moon. She thought about a time that she wasn't around. But her soul was.

The Akko from the past was having a similar tragedy than the Akko of the present.

Her dad back then also showed her the stars above and told her beautiful stories she couldn't remember.

_It was a precious memory._

Then she lost her father, but it didn't stop Akko to go outside and to see the skies, to see the stars forming the milky way.

There was a curfew, and it was illegal to wonder at that late hour, but Akko did it anyway.

It was tiring to smile fake smile all day, and at night there was a time where she could be lost in the stars and let go of all the masks she had.

Then she met the blonde, another girl who was lost in this cruel world. She lost her mother, which was her entire world.

Her mother always encouraged her to be herself even when the entire world wanted the English to act like the royalty she is.

Akko was a nobody while Diana was a royalty. But they got along, and they became friends, always meeting past curfew and talking about meaningless things.

Akko wanted to make the blonde happy, even if it means that she'll hold her sadness deep inside forever.

But the English girl caught her at one point, she saw herself inside Akko, it was Akko's most precious memory.

When she cried in the blue-eyed girl arms and told the other about her true feelings.

It made Akko feel better, but that happiness didn't last long.

Akko suddenly dwelled into depression and wanted to give up, she didn't tell these thoughts to everyone because she didn't want them to worry.

_It was her own battle to make._

Diana invited Akko to a party in her mansion, Akko didn't remember what was the celebration about, but she was happy to be with Diana.

Although she felt insecure. She was a nobody after all. What would all the high class in Diana's mansion think about her?

Then a man came towards her at the party, he said that he would kill Diana or Akko and it was her choice to decide which person would die.

Of course, Akko chose that he would kill her instead of her love. She didn't care about her life, and she wished Diana would live and take over her family's legacy.

Akko followed the man's order and followed him, but Diana figured it out and went to save Akko.

It was the worst moment in her life because she knew that if the man won't kill her-

The man murdered Diana with his knife instead. Akko felt an emptiness inside at that moment.

The only person that made her happy died in front of her.

She didn't know how to react and how to accept it.

Akko attempted suicide that night.

Every life has a lesson you need to learn from to the next life, at least that's what Akko believed.

Her lesson was that she needs to be more open about her feelings and struggles. But Akko was too scared to do so.

Akko sighed, coughing more heavily. It was a terrible night.

She couldn't sleep, and her head thought all of these scary things.

She took out her phone, it was 2 AM, Akko gave up on sleeping at that point.

She put her lonely night playlist, which was full of sad songs and ballads.

She lost herself to the songs.

* * *

_Why is the sky so much more blue?  
Why is the breeze so perfect today?_

It was the next day, The sun rose brightly above the school building.  
Diana was determined to talk with Akko and make things up with her.

_Pretending like I don’t know  
Like I didn’t hear a thing like I erased it_

She walked on the school garden, trying to find the short Japanese. She finally saw her, sitting on one of the benches, having earphones on and listening to music.

_Should we start talking about something else?  
Should we kiss so we can’t say anything?_

She seemed to be lost in her own world.

_My eyes fill with tears, so I lift my head up  
I smile a little, so they won’t fall_

Diana felt that there's something wrong with her, the brunette seemed pale, and tiredness bags under her eyes were visible.

_Why are you like this to me, what are you saying?  
All the things we talked about go to the sky_

She didn't have smiled cheerfully like she usually used too.

_The words I have never said_  
The words I didn’t know I’d say as I cried  
I think I really like you, what do I do?

Diana sat beside her Japanese crush, "Are you okay?" Akko finally noticed the blonde, quickly recovering and smiling her usual smile.

_Was my recent hairstyle change bad?  
Did I wear the wrong clothes?_

Something seemed off, though.

_Still pretending like I don’t know, like I don’t remember_

"I'm fine, I stayed up last night to catch to some dramas," She laughed nervously, it seemed like something Akko would do. It was a too-perfect explanation.

_Should I act as if nothing happened?  
Should I just say that we should go out?_

Diana's stomach twisted, she felt like something was incredibly wrong.

_My eyes fill with tears, so I lift my head up  
I smile a little, so they won’t fall_

Diana put that thought aside, she needed to apologise about her behaviour.

_Why are you like this to me, what are you saying?  
All the things we talked about go to the sky_

"Akko, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was feeling upset because I held a grudge against Andrew, I don't mind with who you hang up…" Akko shook her head.

_The words I have never said  
The words I didn’t know I’d say as I cried_

"I don't mind about that anymore! I learned about you more from that incident, so it's fine!" Diana looked at the other in disbelief, how could she forgive her so quickly after she was extremely hurt from her yesterday?

_I think I really like you  
Phew, what do I do?_

"So we're good?" Diana asked, trying to force relief into her, but her stomach still felt uneasy.

_Don’t say those kind of sad things  
While looking at me like this_

Akko hummed in reply, she then turned her focus to her phone, closing whatever music she listened to.

_Is it that I’m childish or a bit slow?  
I can’t believe it_

"Anyways, I think you should talk about this with the boy that made you feel so raged!" Diana sighed, she knew she needed to talk with Andrew at one point.

_ She wasn't ready, though._

"Not now," Diana shook her head, forcing a calm expression to her face.

_Even though I’m crying, I smile  
I block your way, and I just smile widely_

"At break?" Akko held Diana's hand, she smiled in an understanding of the other's fear. The Japanese palm was hotter than usual, though.  
Diana nodded at the other request, "It's a promise,"

_Why am I being like this, do I not have any shame?  
I fold my pride up neatly and throw it to the sky_

The two walked together to class, Diana looked at Akko in curiosity, her eyes seemed red, and small tears were forming in her eyes.

The English stomach twitched more at that sight.

_The words I have never said  
The words I might never be able to say again_

"You sure you okay?" Diana asked the other, worry is visible in her voice, but Akko didn't seem to abandon her act.

_I think I really like you  
[oh my, one, two] I’m in my dream_

"I'm fine, don't worry," Diana didn't believe her, she trusted her gut feeling more.  
Diana put her palm on the other's forehead, it felt like she touched fire.

_[It’s too beautiful, beautiful day]  
[Make it a good day]_

"You have a fever," Diana sighed before changing her direction towards the nurse office.  
"No, I'm not!! I'm fine!!" Akko shouted in an attempt to make Diana believe her.  
"Stop being stubborn, I'm not a fool," Diana was going to become a doctor in the future, after all, she could recognise easily when someone was sick.

_[Just don’t make me cry]  
Such a good day_

Akko groaned, giving up about trying to lie to her friend.  
"Alright, I came to school knowing fair and well that I have a high fever," Akko puffed her cheeks as she told the truth to Diana.

"Do you have a medicine against fever or I need to bring you one?" Diana carried all sort of medicine to school, in case something would happen.  
Also, she always came to school when she was sick, she had a goal to be the best doctor Cavendish ever knew.  
The Japanese laughed awkwardly, Diana understood the sign.

When they reached the nurse office, Akko sat down on the bed that was there. Diana took out her first aid kit, and she pulled out her pills box against headaches and high fever.  
She took out her water bottle from her bag as well.

"Don't worry, I didn't drink from it," Diana brought the other the medicine box and the water bottle.  
"Thank you, Diana, you're a great friend!" The Japanese opened the box, swallowing the pill then she drank a bit from the blonde water bottle.  
Diana ordered her to lie down on the bed, then she sat on the chair beside it to watch her.  


"What about classes?" Akko asked Diana in worry, but Diana cared about the other well being more.

"It's not important now," Diana then took out her smartphone, messaging the teachers that she and Akko would be dismissed from class because Akko is sick and she's taking care of her.


	7. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianakko at the nurse office being gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the song lyrics at the beginning, it's translyrics for "Ending Scenes" by IU, which is Croix at this fanfiction,  
I also wanted to write Chariot and Croix relationship as a story, but I don't know if you want that! If so, please comment down below haha.  
I don't know, Chariot and Croix being singers and actresses, I can't let it go, I also have the whole plot planned.

_Hi, it’s been a little while  
There’s no hesitation in your voice, it’s so your style_

Akko had terrible nightmares one after the next, Most of them were about the brunette losing Diana in one way or another.  
They were vivid and full of details, it felt so real.

_As if it’s a rule to you  
Your seat is always by the cold entrance, waiting to enter_

She was terrified of losing the blonde because, without her, she felt like she would never become happy.  
Akko woke up after her series of nightmares that showed her real feelings, sitting up by reflex and screaming her lungs out.

_Make sure to eat well because it’ll all pass  
You’ll be able to sleep as you did in the past_

"A-Akko!" The blonde was terrified by her intense terrified scream, and she looked at Akko in worry.  
Akko tried to smile, but instead, she cried like she didn't cry in years.  
"I'm sorry…" She mumbled an apology, Diana sat beside the brunette, and she brought her a comforting hug.

_These words that I say I mean them  
You have the right to be happy_

"It's just a nightmare… don't be sorry…" Akko trembled in the other's arms, she was so terrified of losing the blonde again. This fear and pain were so fresh even though it happened so long ago.

_Please don't say these words to me right now  
You know those words sting more somehow_

"Please don't go," Akko begged, more to herself than to the other.  
Diana hugged the other even tighter, she didn't care if she's going to get sick from her actions.

_You said that you loved me, now what?  
Didn't you know it'll hurt me with that heart you gave me_

"I'm not going anywhere," Diana said simply, the brunette cried her heart out on the blonde's shirt. Making it wet.  
She cried until she calmed down, or rather that her tears went dry.

_As much as you were feeling alone  
I really hope you meet a kind person_

This fear won't leave the Japanese so fast.

_Who will love you more than you  
I’m sorry that I can't love you_

"Are you feeling better now?" Diana asked the other in worry, she didn't saw Akko cry so much, and It made her feeling concern.  
Diana wanted to make the other happy, it was one of her top priority.

Akko nodded, she felt better, but she still felt awful. Her fever seemed to go down, which was good news too.

"How much time did I sleep?" Akko asked the other in curiosity.  
"100 years," Diana joked around, Akko pout because of her reply.  
"And then you kissed me and sealed my curse away?" She joked back, The blonde's cheeks were rosy.  
"You slept for two hours," Diana moved the topic away so Akko won't say another flirty thing.

"That's less romantic, I was looking forward to a kiss from princess charming" - "Shut up!" Diana was clearly embarrassed, she won't kiss Akko without confessing to her before.

She will confess, _at one point_.

"Anyways, let me check your temperature," Diana mumbled, looking for the thermometer at the nurse office.  
when she found it, she brought it to Akko, Akko checked her temperature with it, and when it beeped, she brought the thermometer back to Diana.

"Your temperature went down, it's good. But it’s still a bit high," Akko chuckled.  
"You sound like a doctor," Akko smiled from one cheek to another, Diana sighed, but she felt joy because Akko thought herself as a doctor.

"Well, for your information, I'm going to become a doctor in my family's hospital," Diana shrugged as if it's not such a big deal.  
"That's amazing! I still don't know what I wanna do!" Akko laughed nervously.  
"Didn't you want to become an actress?" Diana asked in confusion, she always talked about acting in her letters.

Akko face shifted into a more serious expression, and she looked away to the other side of the room.  
"I thought I wanted to, but I don't think I'm good enough to act. I didn't act in years as well," Akko shared with the other about her insecurities, her anxiety held her back from coming back to acting.

"I'm sure that if you do your best, you'll be able to act," Diana said vague advice, she didn't know how to help the other since she never felt that way.  
She knew that her destiny is to be a doctor, and she never thought of doing something else.

_Ah stop  
Woo take it slow_

"Thanks, Diana, really!" Akko didn't know what to say either, she felt that saying thank you isn't enough because Diana tried her best to help the other.  
"So doctor Cavendish is going to take care of other people as well and not just me, huh?" Akko smirked, she had enough of all the angst.

_You’re trying to be really masculine these days_  
But you’re still young, you’re like a younger brother  
But are you…?

"Ugh shut up!" Diana groaned in annoyance.

_You suddenly talk like an adult  
It’s cute, but it’s making things weird_

They were in comfortable silence for a while. The gay couple didn't have anything to say to one another.  
Diana thought about yesterday when she met the most famous people yesterday on the street.

_Maybe you don’t like it when I’m like this  
But I can only see you as young_

They didn't ignore her like she thought they would, they were charming to her too.  
"Oh gosh, I feel like I'm living the y/n life…" Diana thought out loud in embarrassment.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Akko asked in curiosity, Diana told her everything that happened yesterday.

_Actually, to tell you the truth, I don’t hate it  
Why do you keep giving me that look?_

That she literally cried in front of Akko's greatest idols.

_You know me, I don’t open my heart easily_  
Come to me slowly, protect me more  
I’m still scared, take it slow

"OH MY GOD?? IM SO JEALOUS!!" Akko almost screamed, she fangirled for Diana.  
"I'm not even a fan…," Diana mumbled, she was too busy to be a fan of something or someone.

_You’re calling me a lot more these days_  
You’re starting to talk to me informally these days  
Don’t know why

"I wish I could meet Chariot, I would literally cry," Akko smiled vastly as she thought about the event inside her head.  
"Well, you might," Diana winked at her soulmate, she told Chariot that Akko is her biggest fan and when she would come to her concert that she should talk to the Japanese.

_You clumsily try to be serious  
It’s cute, and it makes me laugh without knowing_

"What did you do Diana?" - "It's a secret," Diana answered playfully.  
"There's no secret between friends!!" Akko got closer to Diana, tickling her until she would tell her.  
"I won't tell you!! Please stop Akko!!" Diana said between laughter, her stomach hurt from the amount she laughed.  
"Not until you'll tell me!" Akko smirked, not planning to let go any time soon.

_You probably don’t like it when I’m like this  
But wait for me a little more_

"I won't be able to tell you if you'll continue to tickle me!" Diana somehow managed to say, Akko instantly let Diana go from her mischievous tickles.  
"You'll find out when it'll happen!" With that, Diana kept her mouth sealed, getting a huff and a pout from the tiny girl.

_I’ll think about it for a bit  
When I look at you, you don’t seem that young_

"I hate you so much!" - "I love you too!" Akko suddenly smirked, having quite a good plan.  
"Then prove it!" Diana raised her brow in confusion.

_I think you really mean it  
I’ll try opening my heart now, don’t let me down_

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, getting a shrug in return.  
"Prove that you love me," Diana blushed, is she asking for a kiss?

_I want to show  
My sweetly trembling lips only to you_

"Alright…" Diana mumbled She leaned into the other face before kissing her cheek softly.  
"Is it enough proof for you?" Diana asked confidentially, Akko entire face was red from the kiss, she felt her heart is going to explode from happiness.

_Actually, to tell you the truth, I don’t hate it  
Why do you keep giving me that look?_

"It was just a peek at the cheek, what would happen when the real thing would happen?" Diana thought out loud.  
"R-Real thing?" It was Diana's turn to feel nervous and embarrassed.  
"I-I mean…" Diana shuttered, not sure how to fix the mistake she made, she's screwed.

_You know me, I don’t open my heart easily_  
_Come to me slowly, protect me more_  
_ I’m still scared, take it slow_

"Diana, do you want to kiss me?" Akko asked in shock, the blonde look at her knees, she looked more like a tomato every moment that passed.  
"U-Uh… Let's change the topic" - "OMG! You wanna kiss me!" - "I said let's drop this topic!!!"

_Ah stop_   
_ Woo take it slow (Falling slowly)_

Diana didn't know that Akko wanted to kiss her too.


	8. I Forgive You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad is finally getting complete when Diana and Andrew make up with each other.  
Diana's aunt being extremely strict with Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a rough chapter to write tbh, I hope you would enjoy heh.

Diana came back home the next day feeling very cheerful.  
She had a good day with Akko, she got to know Akko better at the nurse office and to take care of her.

When she entered her house, her cheerful face changed into a frown.  
Her aunt waited to her at the entrance, her arms crossed each other. She looked at Diana as if she did a crime.

"I heard you weren't at your classes," Her aunt started her speech. Diana sighed, getting herself prepared so her frustration won't go out.  
"No, A friend of mine got sick, and I took care-" her aunt shushed her, she wasn't interested to hear the blonde side of the story.

"I don't care, being in class is essential if you wanna succeed and top the charts when exams come. I don't want to see another failure from you like last year." Diana closed her palms firmly, holding in every sort of anger she felt.

It wasn't her fault, she studied hard, and if Andrew wasn't an ass, she could be in the first place like always.  
"I'm going to study," The blonde said calmly.  
"Good, you need good results if you wanna take over me," Diana went upstairs to her room, her aunt didn't want her to be distracted over a particular Japanese.

But the Japanese were her selfish desire, a wish that her family didn't force onto her.

The English teenager took out her books, and she sat on her desk, preparing to study.  
The blonde was distracted though, thinking how unfair the boy treated her.  
He sabotaged the most critical test they had, which was math.

Math was hard, however essential subject. Diana worked harder then she usually does to ace the test.  
She did ace the test, it was also easy because she prepared so hard.

Usually, in math, they checked the answers after the test was over, so they never get the papers back.  
she answers everything correctly, but she failed the test as if everything she answered was wrong.

The male paid for the teacher to give her a bad grade as an act of revenge.  
she remembered how hard he laughed at her that day, told her that that's what she deserves for saying no to him.

The blonde was so angry that day, and she held a grudge against him, but the Japanese made her doubt it.   
that perhaps she could forgive him, although it sabotaged the trust she had with her aunt.

_It was just one test, one test won't change her future._

She noticed that the guy changed, that he acted nicer to girls on the same grade and he tried to earn their trust.  
it was a hard job, but slowly people forgot about his behaviour from last year.

Diana had a hard time to forgive though because she was scared what would happen if she would let her guard down and he would hurt her again.

She took out her phone, she needed to finish all the self-doubt here and there.  
She entered the boy's chatroom, and she sent him a message.  
"Let's talk before school tomorrow," She sent to him and then she closed her smartphone.

"Diana, focus, you have exams soon," exam week was next month, she knows that she would also be busy to help the brunette to study because she was her tutor.  
She needs to plan her time correctly, so both she and the Japanese would get fantastic grades.

Diana shifted her focus to the books and notes again. She studied hard the entire night.  
she loved studying at night because the entire world was quiet and peaceful.  
It felt as if that the only thing that existed was her and the books.

All the focus she managed to maintained escaped when she heard her phone notification ringing.  
"I thought you didn't want to talk with me," Diana groaned, why this dude was so difficult?

"Don't let your chance go to waste," Diana replied coldly,  
"I felt nice, so I gave you a chance to explain yourself,"  
"Cold as ever, huh? Alright," Diana rolled her eyes, this guy needs to learn manners when he speaks to a girl.

It wasn't Diana's issue though, _She wasn't into boys._

The girl was back to her studies, and she studied until a late hour.

* * *

Diana went to school the next day, she was looking forward to making things up with the guy although she would never admit it.

The guy waited to the other at the school entrance, his feet hit the floor restlessly, and he looked as if he wanted to get things over with.  
Diana rolled her eyes, and she moved towards the boy.

The blonde crossed her arms, waiting for the guy to start talking.  
"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did last year, I was a jerk," The male looked down with shame, he seemed like he genuinely regretted what he did to her.

"It's fine, everyone's a jerk on the first year, I was a jerk too," Diana decided to forgive him, it was unhealthy to hold a grudge over someone.  
"But if you'll do it again, I won't hold back," She added a warning, The guy nodded in reply, saying that he changed would just make him sound unbelievable.

_Actions are stronger than words._

"Anyways, I'll be off," Diana entered inside the school building, it would take time until they would become friends, but there was a chance that they would become friends.

"Hi, Diana!!" Akko greeted Diana when Diana entered the class, Akko was sitting with her friends, and it was clear that they had a conversation before she came.  
"Hello Akko," Diana said politely although a small grin formed on her lips. Akko friends smirked at Akko for a reason Diana couldn't understand, they whispered something in the Japanese ears before they pushed her lightly towards the Blonde.

"Are you free at lunch?" Akko suddenly asked she blushed lightly.  
Clueless, Diana nodded, "Yeah, I am, why?"  
"Great! Would you like to sit with my friends at lunch?" Akko asked with sparkles in her eyes, the other couldn't really say no to her even though she didn't really like to be around many people.

"Sure," Diana agreed, getting along with more people is more fun, at least that's what the blonde thought.  
"By the way, Andrew and I talked, and we're sort of fine," The Japanese smiled brightly.

"That's amazing, Diana! Now all of us could hang up together!" - "All of us?" Diana asked in shock and confusion.  
"You know, my friends, your friends!" Akko laughed awkwardly.  
"As long as it won't be all the time, I suppose," They also had exams coming up that she needs to work hard for, she also selfishly desired to hang with Akko alone.

_She would never admit it, though._

"Are you jealous of my friends?" Akko teased, Diana groaned.  
"Of course not, Exams are coming up next month," Diana rolled her eyes, the word 'exams' made Akko to pout in annoyance.  
"We would meet more often to study too," Diana then went to her sit to prepare for the first lesson.

"Oh, our lovebirds are going to meet more often for exams, huh?" Amanda teased Akko.  
"You heard our conversation?" Akko asked in shock, she didn't notice that everyone in the class listened to them.  
"Everyone did," Sucy answered with a shrug.

"How do you feel about it?" Lotte asked the brunette in curiosity, Akko grinned vastly from one cheek to the other.  
"Very happy to be honest, I feel we're going to get closer!" - "So when are you confessing?" Amanda smirked as she asked, the brunette pouted.

"At some point," Akko was too scared to confess, she liked the playful relationship they had, and she didn't want something more in-depth.  
She didn't want to be hurt more when Diana would leave her.

"Can't you see that she likes you too?" Amanda protested, thinking that Akko didn't want to confess because she's scared the golden-haired girl won't like her back.  
"It's not about that, anyway, let's move the topic to something else,"

"Amanda and Hannah!!" Sucy exclaimed, making Amanda's face to become red.  
"Are you having a crush on her Amanda? You always glance at her!" Akko asked cheerfully, Amanda almost flicked the shorter girl.  
"There's nothing between us, shut up!!" Sucy and Akko high-fived each other for making the aloof Amanda feel embarrassed.

"Kehehe are you sure?" Sucy continues to tease the American.  
"Yeah spill the tea!" Akko exclaimed cheerfully, Amanda harshly shook her head like a big no-no.

"Not now," Their teacher entered their classroom, getting ready to teach.  
Akko is going to ask about it later.

* * *

Diana sat with Akko's friends that lunch break, Barbara and Hanna also accompanied her, they're best friends, and they always ate lunch together since they became friends.  
Akko's friends didn't mind, more like they didn't really care, but Amanda seemed to have a sort of issue with it.

_Feels like something good will happen_   
_ Our eyes are connecting, our conversation is connecting_   
_ We fit together (there’s no doubt about it)_

Amanda was always very confident, and she often delivered butch energy. Now she blushed the entire time, barely spoke and when she talked, a mumbling mess came out of her mouth.

_Like the night before your birthday_   
_ I feel nervous, my love cells have awakened_

"Did I do something?" Diana whispered in the brunette ears, Akko shook her head as no.  
"Amanda is having a gay panic over Hannah," Akko whispered back. Diana looked at Hannah to see what's her reaction over the American.  
The girl with the ponytail also seemed to blush. However, she spoke more confidentially with everyone.

_So I feel strange_   
_ I toss and turn, I can’t sleep_   
_ Why am I so excited?_

"Sorry I'm late," A certain boy said as he walked towards their table.  
The energy in the table seemed to be tenser, and Diana's friends looked at the boy in disgust.  
"What are you doing here, Andrew?" Hannah asked the boy before she scoffed.

_Why am I like this again?_   
_ Smiling alone, fool fool_

"Didn't you understand that you aren't welcomed in our company after what you did to our best friend and us?" Barbara snapped at him, which made Diana look at the boy awkwardly.

_Why are my feet_   
_ Dancing alone? Fool Fool_

"girls, relax, we cleared things up with each other today, and we're all good," Diana explained to them, they looked at Diana in worry.  
"Are you sure, Diana? We don't want you to be hurt again," Hannah asked the other, Diana nodded in reply.

_I’m excited like I’m on a seesaw alone_   
_ Fallen into my own imagination_

Diana's friends apologised to Andrew for snapping at him, and the boy simply shrugged it off with 'I deserved it for being an ass.'  
The rich boy sat with them after that, not quite sure what to say.   
"Akko, did you invite him?" Lotte asked the Japanese quietly, the Japanese nodded enthusiastically.

_It’s a dream, I’m pinching my cheeks_   
_ It hurts, fool_

"How did you manage to make people who are completely different from one another friends, dude?" Amanda asked the brunette which shrugged in return.  
"I have talent in making friends!" Akko joked around, although Diana agreed with that, the girl was friendly, had opened mind, and she barely held grudges.

_Feels like something will go wrong_   
_ (No, there’s no way)_

"Since exams are coming next month and we won't be able to meet much, what about doing a party before exams?" Amanda asked the table.  
"Hell yeah!! Let's do it!!" Akko said in enthusiasm.

_I can’t concentrate, I can’t do as I want_   
_ Because of your thoughts_

"Shouldn't we study?" Diana raised her eyebrow, she always started early to study so she won't be overwhelmed and stressed.  
"Come on, one night of fun won't damage your grades miss perfect!" Amanda smirked, Diana's aunt already killed her for missing a school day for Akko, missing a study night for a party would make her aunt more frustrated.

_But it’s strange again_   
_ I’m smiling when you call_   
_ I think I’m in too deep_

"Come on, Diana! It's going to be fun!!" Akko protested, she looked at the blonde in these adorable puppy eyes she always had when she begged something.

_Ugh._

All the people at the table seemed to agree to come to the party, even Andrew.  
Barbara and Hannah didn't say anything yet, they would do anything the blonde would do, although both of them seemed a bit upset for the chance they might not come.

_Why am I like this again?_   
_ Smiling alone, fool fool_

Diana frowned, she didn't go out with them for a long time, Diana knew they loved to go out and have some fun when they can.  
Diana sighed, giving up for the guilt of the chance of hurting the people she cares about.

_Why are my cheeks_   
_ All pink? Fool Fool_

"I suppose I'll come for a little while," - "Really? I'm so happy, Diana!!" Akko said with a wide grin on her face, showing her beautiful teeth.  
"Alright, This Sunday at my house? I'll open a group chat with all the details!" Amanda said. She took out her phone and opened a group chat with all the details of where's the party would be and when.

I’m excited like I’m on a seesaw alone  
Fallen into my own imagination

"Hi, Diana! Can we study together?" Akko asked the blonde after school, Diana nodded in reply. She couldn't say no to the Japanese.  
Akko smiled brightly, Diana's lips formed a smile as well, but she quickly hid it in embarrassment.

_It’s a dream, I’m pinching my cheeks_   
_ It hurts, fool_

She took her bag, and she started walking quickly outside of class, so Akko won't notice her awkward blush.  
"Ya!! Wait for me!!" Akko said as she started to dash behind the British girl. When she reached Diana's side, she suddenly held the other's hand.  
Akko hummed a melody Diana was familiar, but she couldn't remember the name nor the song.

_I’m a fool, I’m a fool_   
_ I’m a fool, yeah yeah_   
_ I’m a fool hoo_   
_ I’m a fool_

"Which song is it?" Diana asked the Japanese as they walked to Akko's house.  
"Croix, Dear Name, it's a b-side on her album Palette, so, understandably, you don't know that song,"

_But you’re strange too_   
_ You keep smiling when you look at me_   
_ Just like me_

"Isn't it a ballad?" Diana asked in shock, she thought Akko wasn't the kind of person to listen to sad, soul songs.   
"Yep! Are you surprised that your happy-go-lucky Akko listens to ballads?" Akko asked jokingly, but there was something off about the way she said this sentence.

"I see," Diana ignored that question, she continued to walk with the brunette in silence.


	9. Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko are having another study date with one another.  
Diana stayed over the entire night as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you would enjoy,,  
TBH I wanna take a little break from writing every day, the chapters become more overwhelming and difficult to write haha...
> 
> Edit: I'm taking a short break from writing, to recharge energy and to feel creative again!  
I have all chapters until chapter 12 written so I'll update everyday until then!
> 
> I have a general idea, but writing everything in details overwhelm me, it feels like I won't be able to write the characters right or to describe the scene like I have it in mind. I want to make sure every chapter is absolutely perfect and it's overwhelming to do it ATM.
> 
> I guess I overworked myself... XD

Akko would never admit it, but she didn't feel that great that day.  
it was a good day, Akko found new friends, laughed, smiled and make good memories.  
But she still felt as if she had a hole in her heart, there's this sadness the brunette couldn't solve no matter how much she smiled and laughed to conceal it.

Akko didn't talk about it with anyone, but today she was overwhelmed with this mask she always had on.  
She would never admit it though, she asked to meet with Diana so she won't be distracted by overthinking about things that didn't matter anymore.

"You're distracted," Diana said to the brunette calmly, Akko looked at the ceiling as she thought about things, she was too tired for doing math homework.  
Akko laughed awkwardly before scratching the crook of her neck.  
"Sorry about that," Diana sighed to herself, it made Akko feel guilty for not being able to focus over the most straightforward math problems.

"Is it difficult? I can help you," Akko shook her head as a no.  
"No, it's not that, I'm sorry I'll focus harder from now," Akko apologised inhabit.  
"I would believe you, but you said it multiple times for the past hour," Diana went closer to her "student", looking at the progress she made so far.

"I-I didn't make any progress, I'm sorry," Akko laughed awkwardly, she honestly felt like a loser. All these words and numbers were a mess in her head, and she could barely read it correctly.

"It's fine, do you need me to explain the question?" Diana asked, the blonde was too kind, the Japanese felt she didn't deserve her.  
Akko nodded, the British proceeded to explain the question, her voice was so pretty in Akko's ears, and it was hard not to listen to it.

Akko listened to her carefully, as if she would miss any word, she would say if she won't do it.  
The British blushed awkwardly, nobody ever listened to her explanation as if she said holy words.

"Did you get it?" Diana said when she finished, looking away from Akko to compose herself.  
"Yeah I did, thank you, Diana!" Akko wanted to apologise for bothering her but decided to not do so, so the other won't discover that there's something wrong with her.

She shifted her focus back to the paper, she made a bit of progress with the question, but then she thought about the blonde.  
The blonde was always so kind to her since they met, the short girl felt that she didn't do as much to her lover.

"I don't deserve her," Akko thought to herself before laughing to herself.  
Diana looked at the Japanese in confusion for her sudden laugh, "Did you manage to solve it?" Akko shook her head.

"No, but I'm close! Thank you so much, Diana!!" Akko shifted her focus for the question again, after a few moments, she managed to solve it.  
Akko moved into the next question, she felt new energy inside of her that pushed her forward to solve all the problems.

After an hour she managed to finish all the math puzzles, she felt proud in herself.  
"Well done, Akko," Diana complimented her after checking all the answers and seeing that all of them are correct.

"I'm not that stupid!" Akko said with a wide grin.  
"Never said you are," Diana said with a shrug.  
"Many teachers called me a fool throughout my life," The Japanese laughed awkwardly, her teachers scolded her so often that she started to believe it.

"They're foolish for saying that about you," Diana sighed, it made Akko very joyful that the blonde said it about her. Nobody ever complimented her brains before.  
"Anyways, let's do something fun I'm tired- Oh, what about Hotel Del Luna? The new episode came out!" Akko suggested. This series was one of the few things that helped her survive through the long, endless months.

"Sure," Diana approved of the idea, she liked to watch this series with her friend, Akko smiled a genuine, bright smile.  
The Japanese prepared the episode to be on TV, the two of them sat together on the couch as they watched the episode.

They cuddled as they watched it when some gore would show up, Diana would cutely hide her face at the shorter girl arm.

_She really has a faint heart, huh?_

A chuckled escaped Akko's lips from how cute Diana was.  
"Hey! Don't laugh at me!!" The other said from awkwardness, the words were muffled because of Akko's arm.  
"I don't laugh at you, I laugh because you have a faint heart and it makes you cute!" Akko teased.

"There, there gore part is over," Akko said when a different scene played, Diana then pulled her head towards the screen.  
The blonde shifted closer to the Japanese without noticing. Akko said nothing about it.

Towards the end of the episode, the tone became sadder, Akko hoped that there would be a happy ending in the show and that Chariot and Croix relationship won't be wasted.  
Hopefully, it would be similar to Goblin, and it won't end that Croix's soul would vanish forever.

"Do you think the ending would be similar to Goblin?" Akko asked the other, Diana's looked at her in confusion.  
"Is Goblin a drama…?" Akko gasped in shock.

"YOU DON'T KNOW GOBLIN?!?! IT'S THE BEST DRAMA EVER!!!!!" Diana covered her ears from how loud the other screamed, at least it felt that way because they were so close to one another.  
"I don't watch Dramas often…" Diana said nervously, she didn't have time to watch dramas at all.  
it’s always moving from one task to the next in her life.

"We're so going to watch it when Hotel Del Luna is over, you can't go on with life without watching it!" Diana nodded, she did have fun watching things with Akko. She secretly looked forward to that.

Diana looked at the time on her phone, it was extremely late.  
"Ugh, my aunt is going to kill me…" Diana thought to herself.  
"It's really late, I should go home…" Diana was disappointed in going home, she had fun to be with Akko like that, talking about meaningless things.

"Why don't you stay?" Akko asked the blonde, she didn't want the blonde to go yet, her mood improved a lot, and she was scared of what could happen when the blonde would leave her alone again.  
"I'll ask my aunt…" Diana didn't think her aunt would agree, she would just tell her that she's studying at a friend's house and they won't finish anytime soon.

Diana left the living room to call her aunt, after a few minutes, she came back to the same spot.  
"My aunt agreed as long as I won't be awake for too long…" Akko smiled brightly before she went closer to Diana, and she gave her a big hug.  
"I'm so happy you're staying!" Diana smiled slightly.

"I'm happy to stay too," Diana expressed her feelings gently, After a bit the Japanese let her go.  
"Anyways, come, let's choose a pyjama for you!" Akko took Diana's hand in surprise and walked her to her own room, Diana blushed from that gesture. She felt like a fool.

Akko's room looked very simple yet beautiful.  
The first thing she noticed were two bigs windows that on them were few plants that Diana assumed were fake.

On the left of the room was Akko's bed, which had a pink blanket on and a white pillow.  
Next to it was a drawer that was made wood. It was light brown, like honey.  
on the right was transparent closet which you could see all the clothes that were inside, and a desk for studying, which was messy from papers and craft supplies that were scattered all over the place.

Akko's went to the closet, opening a drawer that had all her pyjamas on.  
"Umm, I hope they won't be too small on you…" Akko mumbled to herself as she searched for a sleep outfit that could fit the taller and slightly bigger girl.

"oh! This one is big for me, so hopefully, it would suit you!" Akko brought the blonde sky blue sleeping dress.  
it might be a bit short for the English girl, but she thought it could fit her size.

"It's perfect, thank you Akko!" Diana thanked the other, the sleeping dress had a faint smell of Akko, probably because she didn't wear it much because it was 'big' on her.  
"You can take a shower if you want, the bathroom is at the end of the hall!" Diana nodded, taking a shower wasn't a bad idea.

Akko went outside for a second and then she came back with a white towel the blonde could use on her shower.  
"Thank you, Akko," The blonde thanked her before she went into the shower according to the Japanese directions.

When Diana finished to shower and to dress up with Akko's pyjama, she felt a bit overwhelmed because she smelled like Akko and she wore Akko's cute pyjama.  
The pyjama was a bit short on her, and it showed her most of her legs, but it fit her, so she didn't really care.

When she came out of the bathroom, she smelled eggs from the kitchen, which was on the other side of the hallway.  
"Did she make dinner?" Diana thought. The thought itself made her cheeks to heat up.

Diana went to the kitchen, she saw the brunette frying an omelette for them for dinner. She had a cute focused face on her. Diana smiled slightly, her heart feels warm.  
"It looks good," Akko jumped slightly, she was completely surprised from the blonde presence.

"You were quick-" Akko turned around, she saw Diana with her hair half wet, her sleeping dress fit the blonde body perfectly, showing her skinny and beautiful legs and hands.  
Akko always felt so ugly with that dress and Diana wore it like the goddess she is.

Akko's face was a deep red, and she didn't know how to react to how naturally beautiful and gorgeous and breathtaking her friend was.  
"Where are you working out?" Akko bluntly asked while flipping the omelette she made.

"I don't?" Diana asked in confusion, she was to busy studying to work out. Also, she had a naturally skinny body.  
"I wish I could look beautiful without working out," Akko pouted in disappointment, she always felt she was ugly though, even when she worked out.

"You're always beautiful," Diana complimented the Japanese, from their conversation today, she felt like the brunette had low self-esteem and she wanted to fix that.  
Akko deserved to be happy.

"Thanks for thinking that way," She wasn't as beautiful as Diana though, she would never understand what the blonde found in her.  
Akko shifted her attention back to the eggs when they were ready she cut it in half.

"Which one do you wanna?" Akko asked the blonde, the Japanese wanted the smaller one because she wasn't that hungry.  
"I don't care, give me whichever piece you wanna give me," Diana said indifferently, they looked the same in the blonde eyes and they most likely tasted the same.

Akko nodded, bringing the blonde the bigger slice, and she took the smaller slice herself.  
Akko couldn't really focus on eating her own dish, She stared at Diana eating, her heartbeat was loud and slow.

_That girl was so attractive._

"You okay?" Diana asked worriedly as she noticed that the Japanese played with her omelette.  
"Yeah, I'm fine! I was distracted, sorry!" The brunette bowed a little to the British, and then she shifted her focus to eating her own food.

"It's okay, stop apologising all the time it's unhealthy," The blonde scolded Akko, every time she asked a question about her well-being today, she apologised as if she did a crime.  
"Okay," Akko looked into somewhere in the room, seemed to be lost in thoughts.  
It was for a moment though before she composed herself and she continued to eat.

The average person who didn't know this expression wouldn't notice, but Diana saw it.  
She was familiar with that expression because Akko in her past life always did that face when something bothered her.

"Something's bothering you," She stated, as a matter of fact. The Japanese looked at her in shock before shaking her head.  
"What would bother me?" Diana didn't know what would bother her, but she knew something is wrong with her.

"You tell me, what's wrong?" - "N-Nothing!" Akko shuttered, it was a sign that she was lying.  
Akko seemed to notice it as well, bowing slightly to the blonde before standing up from the table.  
"Excuse me," before Diana could reply back, Akko went into the hallway.

Diana wondered if she was too straight forward with the short girl. She thought about waiting for the girl to open up at her own pace.  
But Akko didn't do it in their past life, why now?

Akko after a short minute came back to the table, she seemed a bit hesitant, not knowing what to do.  
"I apologise for forcing you to talk about something you're uncomfortable talking about, know that I'm always here, okay?" Diana said to the Japanese gently.  
She seemed to be more comfortable with her feelings, showing her lost face more openly.  
"I know, I'll talk to you one day, but not now. Let's enjoy our moment, okay?" Akko requested from the blonde. Diana nodded.

"Promise to me that whenever you need me, you'll talk to me…" Diana took out her pinky, Akko held it with her own little finger.  
"I promise."


	10. Through The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angst chapter who has a lot of gay moment between our favourite couple.   
Sleepover with your crush is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to feel a bit more inspiration and I think I'm ready to continue to write the story.  
Sorry for the late update, I had a lesson in the morning & I watched the newest episode of Hotel Del Luna. This series slapped me in the face haha!

_Hi, it’s been a little while_   
_ There’s no hesitation in your voice, it’s so your style_

"Do you think I'll suddenly talk with you like we used to? You didn't speak to me for months, and suddenly when you need me you come to me? My heart is not something you can play with Diana!!" Akko said with tears in her eyes before dashing out of the classroom.

_As if it’s a rule to you_   
_ Your seat is always by the cold entrance, waiting to enter_

Diana felt fear and guilt for seeing the other that way, so fragile, hurt, and upset.  
She quickly dashed after the other in anxiety, something terrible was going to happen, Diana knew that.

_Make sure to eat well because it’ll all pass_   
_ You’ll be able to sleep as you did in the past_

"Akko! Please wait! Let me explain myself!!" Diana screamed as she dashed after the brunette, she tried to reach for the Japanese hand, but she ran way too fast.  
Akko ran on the stairs. Going higher and higher on the school building until she reached the rooftop.

_These words that I say I mean them_   
_ You have the right to be happy_

Diana's stomach twitched, she prayed Akko won't do what she thought. Diana acted by instinct from this point.  
The brown-haired teenager stood at the edge of the roof, looking down at the road that was underneath them, cars passed by without care what happened above them.

_Please don't say these words to me right now_   
_ You know those words sting more somehow_

Akko took a deep breath and prepared herself to jump.

_You said that you loved me, now what?_   
_ Didn't you know it'll hurt me with that heart you gave me_

Diana suddenly woke up, her breath was loud, and her heartbeat was quick and noisy from fear.  
It was just a nightmare, but it felt too real and vivid.

_As much as you were feeling alone  
I really hope you'll meet a kind person_

She took a few moments to compose herself, she was too shaken up. The dream seemed to fade away with time, and Diana was finally calm.  
but she felt too awake to go back to sleep.

_Who will love you more than you_   
_ I’m sorry that I can't love you_

_Please don't say these words to me right now_   
_ You know those words sting more somehow_

The golden-haired girl stopped thinking about her vivid dream when she heard quiet and muffled sounds of crying.  
it was so silenced the blonde barely noticed it.

_You said that you loved me, now what?_   
_ Didn't you know it'll hurt me with that heart you gave me_

Diana looked at the direction Akko slept, she seemed to be sleeping, but her eyes produced small drops of water, the brown-haired girl moved restlessly in her bed, it appeared that she had a sad, terrible nightmare.

_Please be honest with me_   
_ You know that everything you'll say I'll believe_

The other mumbled apologises in her sleep, which made Diana's heart to shatter.  
The English went into Akko's side, embracing her as an attempt to comfort her.  
"Akko, it's just a nightmare… You're in your room with me…" Diana whispered in the other's ear, reminding her over and over that it's just a dream.

_Just like you said to me I agree_   
_ Would I be able to be loved by someone who will understand me?_

The Japanese opened her eyes after some moments that felt to Diana like forever.  
"D-Diana??" She shuttered in shock that the other was next to her, she quickly wiped her tears from her eyes.

"You had a bad dream… I was worried…" Diana confessed to her, Akko slowly nodded.  
The Japanese eyes slowly watered, like a faucet that just opened up.  
Diana hugged the shorter girl tightly, trying her hardest to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for making you worried," Akko apologised between sobs, it was nothing unusual for the brown-haired girl to cry at night. She did it every day due to grief and guilt.  
"Don't apologise, that's what I'm here for, to look after you and take care of you," Akko face was blushing heavily, thank god it was night and the English couldn't notice.

Akko buried her face on the other's body, sobbing hard and loud for an unknown reason.  
Diana's brushed the Japanese long and straight hair with her fingers, a weak attempt to calm her down.

Seeing the other on that fragile state, Diana felt the need to sob as well. But the taller girl needs to stay calm and collected.  
"Akko, do you want to talk about it?" Diana asked after the Japanese loud sobs changed into a muffled sound.

"N-No," The Japanese refused, she had nothing to say. She didn't know why she cried so hard and what happened to her.  
She cried from her rough past, and her anxiety for losing the other after getting attached so deeply to her.

"It's too difficult… to talk about it," Akko explained shortly, she was also afraid to talk about her feelings. It's not that she didn't trust the blonde, she didn't trust herself, talking without messing things up.

Diana hummed in reply, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to help the other to feel better, but she couldn't force her to speak about something she didn't want to talk about.  
"You’re here by my side, it helps me. Thank you, Diana," The Japanese thanked her, having someone by her side helped Akko to feel that things aren't that overwhelming.

Diana wished she could do more, but for now, it's enough. She would just have to wait for her to open up about her feelings.  
She would trust her, eventually.

"You aren't alone, I also lost someone dear to me at a young age. Don't feel lonely," Diana didn't talk about her mom for a long time. She didn't think about it very often, and she accepted the fact that her mom is gone.

"I know," Akko smiled slightly, her dad was a faraway memory at this point. Akko sometimes asked herself often if she really knew a person like him.  
Akko suffered now all the habits that she developed from the time of grief, and all the scars that happened after that.

"We should go back to sleep, there's school tomorrow," Diana said calmly, trying to stand up but a hand stopped her and pushed her down to the bed.  
"Stay with me," The Japanese begged.  
Diana sighed before she nodded, "Alright, just for a bit," Diana was embarrassed to be at the same bad as Akko.

The bed was also small, so they have to sleep cuddled if they wanna sleep at the same bed.  
Diana would die from a heart attack before falling asleep like that.  
The Japanese clung to Diana's side, hugging her and resting her head beside her.

"Talking about a heart attack…" Diana thought to herself, her heartbeat was so loud she felt her heart would burst out from her chest.  
At this point, she might not be able to get out of this bed. Instead, Diana made herself comfortable at Akko's bed. She rested her head, as well.

She shifted her eyes to the brunette. She was already fast asleep. She looked calmed and peaceful.  
Diana smiled at the sight. However, she blushed a peach colour from catching herself staring.

Diana turned her head away from the sight, trying her hardest to fall asleep and to stop thinking about the cute Japanese who slept beside her.


	11. Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko tries to buy VIP tickets for Croix show, but when it's finally her turn to buy, all the VIP tickets are sold out.  
Diana, who sees how upset Akko is, go far and beyond to get VIP tickets for the performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Last chapter, for now, haha, I'm slowly but surely finishing chapter 12! it's a very long chapter so hopefully, the wait would be worth it...  
From this point I don't think I would be able to update daily, I'll update every time a chapter is finished! ;w;  
I'm sorry, please don't be disappointed.
> 
> Note: I'm building the story slowly, so you'll be affected with more feelings as the story would go down reel! So hopefully you won't get bored by it, haha

"come on!! Come on!!!" Akko expressed her frustration loudly, staring at her phone and refreshing her phone endlessly.  
"What's happening?" Diana asked Akko's friends, all of them watched Akko in curiosity and confusion.

"She's trying to buy VIP tickets for Croix concert, she's on a line to get it because the ticket system is really fucked up," Amanda explained with a shrug, having a comment of her own about the way buying tickets online works.

"There might be a chance she won't be able to buy tickets if she entered the site too late…" Sucy whispered on the blonde's ears, she smirked from that thought.  
"What's the benefit of VIP again?" Diana asked in curiosity, she never bought tickets for shows before.

"Better sits to see the stage closer," Amanda explained, quite surprised that the English didn't know about that. Diana commented with 'I see' and she continued to watch Akko.  
Akko suddenly smashed her head on the table in frustration.  
"All the VIP tickets are sold out…" She mumbled in frustration, Lotte patted Akko's head in sympathy.

"Get regular tickets Akko, next time you'll see her on better sits," Akko sighed in disappointment, then she clicked few buttons on her phone to get regular tickets.  
Diana wasn't satisfied with that, what's the point of buying something you're not 100% happy with?

"It's set, I'll get Akko VIP tickets, no matter what it'll take," She thought to herself in determination.

  
"Barbara, Hannah," Diana said calmly when she reached her best friends table.  
"Good morning, Diana!" Her friends greeted her happily.  
"Do you know where to get VIP tickets for performances?" Diana got straight into business, her best friends often went to shows and performances on their free time, so in the blonde eyes, they were expert.

"Oh, you're trying to get tickets for Croix show?" Hannah asked in curiosity.  
"Is it for your crush? You don't like performances," Barbara added, Diana blushed from that assumption.  
"Yes I am, It's not that I don't like music shows, I don't have time for these, and also, Akko isn't my crush," Hannah and Barbara looked at each other, with a smile Diana couldn't figure out.

_Were they laughing at her?_

"Anyways, we usually get the best VIP tickets through group chats on social media! Sellers usually sell tickets they bought or trade them," - "We would send you few links, or do you want us to get them for you?" Her best friends said, moving the topic from her love life to the actual tickets.

Diana didn't have social media at all except WhatsApp for essential things. It was time-consuming and overwhelming for the blonde.  
"Please get them for me, I'll pay for you…" Diana awkwardly requested.

"Alright! We're on it!!" Barbara and Hannah said together, then they looked at each other and smirked, as If they planned a plan without a word. They nodded at one another before taking out their phone and starting to search for tickets.

Diana looked at them in confusion and in relief. She knew she could trust these two with the tickets.  
Diana sat on her usual seat, and she prepared for the lesson.

_Feels like something good will happen_   
_ Our eyes are connecting, our conversation is connecting_   
_ We fit together (there’s no doubt about it)_

"Akko, would you like to come with me to the library?" Diana asked her friend after school. Diana loved to study at the library, there was a warm and peaceful atmosphere that helped her focus.  
Diana felt that sometimes she couldn't focus at home, it sometimes felt too empty and quiet.

_Like the night before your birthday_   
_ I feel nervous, my love cells have awakened_

"Sure!" Akko replied with a bright smile before joining the blonde side.  
"I thought you hated libraries, you said so when Lotte invited us there to read with her!" Sucy exclaimed, smirking slightly.  
"You misunderstood!" Akko pout at the sadistic girl.

_What lengths she's willing to walk just to be with me?_

Diana was fluttered from that thought. She took the Japanese hand, and she walked with her towards the school library.  
The brunette blushed lightly, then she smiled vastly from the happiness that the taller girl held her hand.

_So I feel strange_   
_ I toss and turn, I can’t sleep_   
_ Why am I so excited?_

"We're going to study, right?" Akko asked her, there was a slight disappointment in her voice.  
"Yep," The brunette made a sound of disappointment.  
"You really dislike studying, huh?" Akko nodded in reply.

_Why am I like this again?_   
_ Smiling alone, fool fool_

"It's tiring, and I fail everyone's expectations," The Japanese said with a shrug, Diana didn't know how to reply to that. It seemed that Akko had low self-esteem like the blonde thought.  
"Continue to work hard, and things would be fine," Diana felt that it's the only thing that she could say without hurting the other more.

_Why are my feet_   
_ Dancing alone? Fool Fool_

They reached the library, Diana took out the books she wanted to study from.  
The two started doing homework. Diana explained Akko the material, and then the brunette solved the question, which proved that Akko wasn't an idiot like she claimed a few days ago.

_I’m excited like I’m on a seesaw alone_   
_ Fallen into my own imagination_

Her work was interrupted when the blonde got a message notification from her phone.  
"Excuse me," She excused herself before opening the message.

_It’s a dream, I’m pinching my cheeks_   
_ It hurts, fool_

"Diana! We got you the tickets!!" Hannah wrote before sending a screenshot of two tickets information.  
"Why two though?" Diana messaged back, confused.

_Feels like something will go wrong_   
_ (No, there’s no way)_

"We got a ticket for you too so you could go with your crush on a date!! Also, you don't have to pay for us, consider these a gift, okay?" Barbara replied to her, Diana put her hand up to hide her cheeks. She felt that they warmed up.

_I can’t concentrate, I can’t do as I want_   
_ Because of your thoughts_

"She's not my girlfriend!! But thank you…" Diana replied. Why her heart was beating? She was just going to a performance with Akko.  
"The way you stare at Akko every day totally tells that she's your everything, you should confess to her!" - "Yeah!! She looks at you on the same way BTW!" Diana blushed more vividly from that information

_How the hell am I going to tell Akko that I got tickets for both of us?_

"Diana, are you okay?" Akko asked the other worriedly, looking deeply hurt from the slight chance that someone hurt her friend.  
"Y-Yeah… A-Anyways, I got us VIP t-tickets. For the s-show you wanted to see," Diana shuttered, she didn't understand why she felt so nervous.

_But it’s strange again_   
_ I’m smiling when you call_   
_ I think I’m in too deep_

She showed Akko the screenshots her friends sent her. Akko looked at her in excitement. Her glittered from the happiness she felt.

_Why am I like this again?_  
_ Smiling alone, fool fool_  
"OMG Thank you, Diana!! Wait, you're coming too? Ah! I'm so happy!!" Akko exclaimed happily.

_Why are my cheeks_   
_ All pink? Fool Fool_

"I'm going to sell my tickets to Amanda! She could take Hannah there too!" - "Wait," Diana's cheek heated up more from that thought.  
"You bought tickets for the two of us?" Akko hummed as yes.

_I’m excited like I’m on a seesaw alone_   
_ Fallen into my own imagination_

"I wanted to invite you after we finish studying, but you did it before me! And you managed to get VIP tickets too! There's nothing you can’t do Diana!!" Akko rumbled a bit, Diana guessed that she was pleased.

_It’s a dream, I’m pinching my cheeks_   
_ It hurts, fool_

"Actually- nevermind, I'm glad you’re feeling joyful," Diana decided not to tell her that her friends got her these tickets, so Akko won't think less of her.  
Akko stood up from her chair before she brought a hug to the blonde from behind.

_I’m happy then I hesitate_   
_ Repeating that like a fool_

"She's going to be the death of me…" Diana thought to herself, how could Akko be so confident in showing affection to the blonde while she was a shuttering mess.  
"Let's continue to study," Diana moved the topic to something she was confident herself.

_Even though you mess up my heart_   
_ I’m smiling_

"Yes ma'am," Akko said in disappointment before she went to her chair again.  
She hated libraries, but it wasn't that bad with Diana around.

_But you’re strange too_   
_ You keep smiling when you look at me_   
_ Just like me_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I used SNSD quote at the end! Is there any sones around? ^^  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had fun writing it! It's for Dianakko week day 1 but I'm too excited to wait to post it XD  
I hope you would enjoy this mess!~


End file.
